UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 13/Game
Ah, Mario's Adventure. How have we missed you. Fortunately, we're back. Anyhow, over a year had passed since Mario's Adventure 12 had passed. Now Marc122 had become this generation's Mel Blanc, though he's choosing to voice act for abridgements, unofficial dubs, and audiobooks for the time being. Meanwhile, Oobooglunk works an office job by day and attends various social functions by night. One of these is an UnMarioWiki-themed rave, where everyone cosplays as different UnMario characters. Two of these are Evil Guy, dressed in his classic EvilGuy 008 garb, and the T-2504, cosplaying as Ruby Rose of the RWBY series. Oobooglunk is unaware that they are real and mistakes them for cosplayers, approaching them casually. OOBOOGLUNK: (To T-2504) Hey! Nice Ruby costume! The T-2504, however, looks and sounds exactly like the real Ruby. T-2504: Thank you. Your costume looks nice too. Evil Guy comes over to Oobooglunk and the T-2504. EVIL GUY: (To Oobooglunk) Hey, do I know you from somewhere? OOBOOGLUNK: Whoa, your costume looks exactly like Evil Guy! EVIL GUY: ...Yes. Costume. OOBOOGLUNK: I better message Marc122 about this! T-2504: Sure. Meanwhile, Marc122, who chose not to go to the rave, stays home, as he begins working on his portfolio for RoosterTeeth as a backup voice actor. He begins the recording as he speaks into his Blue Yeti Pro. MARC122: (Yang voice) Hey Ruby! (Ruby voice) Huh? Y-yes? (Yang voice) Look what I have. (Ruby voice) (Beat) Woah... Is that your new arm? (Yang voice) Of course it is! Why would I want to remain...un-"armed"? (Ruby voice) (Chuckle) Is it also a-- (Yang voice) Gun? It's the plasma kind, and it has shotgun fist functions too! (Natural voice) (Heavy breathing) Marc122 then takes a deep breath before recording the next part. MARC122: (Jaune's voice) (Singing) Hoooooooooooooooooooo.......oooooooooooo... Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest... White is cold and-- Suddenly, Marc122 is interrupted by a notification on his computer. It reads "Hey, you'll never believe who I met at this rave! -Oobooglunk" and links to a selfie of Oobooglunk, Evil Guy, and the T-2504. MARC122: (Natural voice) Darn. Welp, this Ruby Rose thing must be photoshopped...IDK. Oh well. Marc122 then took a deep breath before continuing to sing, picking up from where he picked off. MARC122: (Jaune voice) White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test... Meanwhile, at the rave, Evil Guy suddenly excuses himself. EVIL GUY: Sorry, guys, I'll be right back. The music increases in volume, pounding through the room as the force of the bass causes the paint to flake off the walls. OOBOOGLUNK: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Meanwhile, in a nearby restroom, Evil Guy whips out his walkie-talkie. EVIL GUY: All right, I'm in position. Where's this "universal voice changer" I'm supposed to steal? Nothing is heard from the walkie-talkie except static, but Evil Guy's phone buzzes in his pocket. EVIL GUY: Oh, my stupid phone's finally downloaded the image! Now I can look at the file and see what I'm supposed to steal. Evil Guy looks at his phone, gasps, and rushes out of the restroom as he slams into the T-2504. EVIL GUY: (Shouting over the music) T! I need to show you something! Come with me! T-2504: If it's not some stupid prank, then sure, I guess... EVIL GUY: No, this is serious! Come on! OOBOOGLUNK: Hey, where are you guys going? Evil Guy drags the T-2504 to the restroom as Oobooglunk follows close behind. EVIL GUY: (Shoving his phone's screen into the T-2504's face) See, look!'' I initially came here to steal this from one of the attendees of this rave. I don't know who it is, though, and I can't contact my employer while I'm in this building, but it looks like a very advanced voice chip. In fact...(''dramatic pause)...it could only belong to a "T" robot, like yourself, the T-5001, or your clones. T-2504: Hm... That...may belong to one of my clones. Kind of. EVIL GUY: "Kind of?" What do you mean? As they talk, Oobooglunk eavesdrops behind them, which is difficult since the music is still fairly audible. EVIL GUY: T, explain yourself. T-2504: Well, last time I checked my internal system, I found it to be the same model as shown on the picture. So it may be possible that it belongs to a remaining clone. EVIL GUY: Like the one I met in our previous adventure? What are the chances of them still being alive and kicking? OOBOOGLUNK: Pardon me, did you say "clone?" Are you talking about the bootlegged clones of the T-2504 made by the Straw Hat Pirates in Mario's Adventure 8? EVIL GUY: GAH! Oobooglunk, stay out of this! OOBOOGLUNK: Because there's a chance some of them might still be around. That would be bad news, especially since... Oobooglunk transforms, revealing his true form: the OO-2504, a bootlegged copy of the T-2504. OOBOOGLUNK: ...They could pretend to be anyone. Oobooglunk uses a well-placed jolt of electricity from his fingers to strike Evil Guy's head, erasing his memory and short-circuiting all his technology. T-2504: ...Well, crap. The T-2504 transforms into Weiss Schnee and pulls out her revolver rapier. She then uses it to spawn a circular, icy-like glyph under Oobooglunk and pushes the trigger, coating him in ice. OOBOOGLUNK: You think that can stop me?! Oobooglunk's body is frozen, but he can still move his tongue, which he transforms into a flamethrower. The flamethrower melts the ice as Oobooglunk transforms one of his arms into an Ultimate Annihilator and points it upwards. Just then, Evil Guy wakes up in a daze. EVIL GUY: Ugh...what happened? Where am I? OOBOOGLUNK: I'm going to fire this upwards and destroy the entire rave if you two don't surrender yourselves immediately. T-2504: Evil Guy, I'll tell you later, but that guy is what we have to destroy before he can do any further damage. Anyhow... The T-2504 then forms Yang's shotgun gauntlets and sheathes her rapier before slamming her fists together. EVIL GUY: OK. Evil Guy digs under his oversized, overstretched turtleneck sweater, revealing the pendant that contains the soul of his even eviler ancestor: Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy. Evil Guy uses the pendant to transform into Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy as all the occupants of the rave gather around him and reveal their true forms: dozens of bootlegged copies of the T-2504. OOBOOGLUNK: Attack! Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy howls in response as the robots charge at him. He levels the building with a massive explosion, leaving the robot army with little more than a series of scratches. The T-2504 sighs before transforming into Roman Torchwick and coating himself in a red shield-like aura and levitating in the air. He then puils out his cane, then fires a projectile from it at the robot clones. The projector reveals the rocket launcher cane to be an Ultimate Annihilator as it forms a miniature black hole the size of a building in mid-air, sucking up the T-2504 clones. Just then, Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy transforms back into Evil Guy and clutches his head. EVIL GUY: Ahh...I remember now! It's coming back to me! T, you have to salvage one of those clones so I can extract its voice chip. All the clones except the one posing as Oobooglunk are immediately sucked into the black hole as Oobooglunk transforms his arms into shrink rays, shrinking the black hole out of existence. OOBOOGLUNK: They were useless anyway. I'll take you myself. T-2504: A-hahaha! Sorry, mister, but... The T-2504 transforms his right arm into a big high-speed ice cannon and points it at Oobooglunk. T-2504: You ain't takin' me alive, kiddo! The T-2504 then fires. OOBOOGLUNK: So, Evil Guy, I heard you say you want my voice chip, huh? The ice from the T-2504's cannon hits Oobooglunk, encasing him. OOBOOGLUNK: (Muffled by the ice) Come and get it! EVIL GUY: Wait, T, can't you make a clone of yourself and extract a voice chip from it? Oobooglunk teleports into the T-2504, fusing with it. Yet, the original teleports himself out of the fusion and creates an identical clone of himself. Both of them dash towards him and try choking him. OOBOOGLUNK: Oh, you want that chip so badly? Oobooglunk shoots lasers out of his fingers, using laser surgery to extract his own voice chip as he throws it in the air and latches onto the T-2504 clone, transforming his arms into Ultimate Annihilators and blowing it (as well as himself) up. Evil Guy catches the voice chip. The T-2504 heavily breathes, then takes a deep breath to calm down. T-2504: That was close. EVIL GUY: Great. Now I can deliver this thing. Evil Guy uses his contact lens camera to photograph the chip and send the photo to his employer. A drone flies down to pick it up and whisks it away beyond the horizon. EVIL GUY: Huh...that was a pretty advanced-looking drone. That guy must have some class. Evil Guy turns to the T-2504. EVIL GUY: T, this is technically against the rules of my contract, but do you want to follow that drone and see what your chip is being used for? T-2504: ...Sure. The T-2504 uses his flight to follow the drone. Just then, it ducks into the window of a seedy, cluttered, one-story laboratory occupied by Dr. Wahwee, a scientist more closely resembling Santa Claus than any kind of doctor. The drone drops the chip into Dr. Wahwee's lap. DR. WAHWEE: At wast! I can yooth the shayp-shiftin pwopuhteeth of thith chip to fikth my thpeeth impethament fowevah! Dr. Wahwee laughs exuberantly and rubs his hands together, placing the chip under a microscope with two miniature, metallic arms under the lens. DR. WAHWEE: And now, to wuhk! Dr. Wahwee begins to tamper with the chip, eventually forcing it to shape-shift into different objects. It turns into a miniature gun, car, lamp, microphone, and statue of Chuck Norris before finally transforming into an artificial voice box, which Dr. Wahwee slowly places on his own throat, over his vocal cords. T-2504: (Thinking) Ugh, is this crazy old dude mental? I mean, is he going to use that chip just for petty things? DR. WAHWEE: (Deep, rumbling, dramatic voice) Ah, excellent! Now, I can do all the things I've always dreamed of doing when my speech was impaired! Dr. Wahwee speaks into a microphone in his computer, recording his voice. DR. WAHWEE: (Ruby's voice) I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang! (Yang's voice) I always kick my semesters off with a Yang...eh? Guys? Am I right? Dr. Wahwee stops the recording. DR. WAHWEE: Excellent! Now, to send my voice demo to Rooster Teeth. The T-2504 decides to toy with him by pulling out the time reverser he had several adventures ago and reversing time using it to the time when he chased the drone. This time, he goes faster, and eventually tackles the drone. Meanwhile, Evil Guy hears Dr. Wahwee's voice over his walkie-talkie. DR. WAHWEE: Agenh Kuhneevuh! My dwone has cwathed... EVIL GUY: Sorry, can you repeat that? DR. WAHWEE: I thaid my dwone... EVIL GUY: Come again? DR. WAHWEE: Ugh! Dr. Wahwee sends Evil Guy a text message on his phone, which Evil Guy quietly reads aloud. EVIL GUY: "Drone carrying chip has been sabotaged. Last visible image from it looked like the T-2504. Mission reassignment: gather intelligence on how to defeat T-2504, report ASAP." Evil Guy slowly slides his phone into his pocket. EVIL GUY: Crap. Meanwhile, the T-2504 is constantly stomping on the drone. EVIL GUY: I wonder if I have enough money left after that price on Dr. Robotnik's head after my previous adventure to track down the T-2504 efficiently. Evil Guy checks his bank account. EVIL GUY: What?! I was never paid for that? Evil Guy shakes his head and trudges off, switching his contact camera lens to Night Vision Mode and tracking the T-2504's trail by following the heat left behind by its infrared aura. EVIL GUY: Oh, right! I was hired to kill him, not gather intelligence on him. Then again, that violates the terms of my contract. I wonder if I could sue... The T-2504 finishes destroying the drone and chip as he stands behind it. Suddenly, Evil Guy runs at him from the side, huffing and puffing. EVIL GUY: (Breathing heavily) Hey...T! Did...you...destroy that drone? T-2504: Shh... (Whispering into Evil Guy's ear) It's RT-2504. EVIL GUY: What? Where? "RT-2504": (Whispering) Dude, you misunderstood! I'm trying to go for an improvised plan! EVIL GUY: (Whispering back) Oh...uh, sure. I'll follow your lead. "RT-2504": (Whispering) Good. Now try shooting me with fire? Evil Guy opens up the flamethrower app on his phone and blasts the T-2504 with a jet of flame. EVIL GUY: Phew, this thing is overheating my phone! I don't think I can use it again. The "RT-2504" proceeds to slowly transform into silver goo-like liquid. EVIL GUY: A-ha! And that's your "weakness." I see. Evil Guy uses his contact lens camera to record a video of the T-2504 melting in the fire, then deletes the flamethrower app from his phone and sends the video to Dr. Wahwee's computer. At the last stages of his transformation, the "RT-2504" gives a crude thumbs up before completing the shapeshift. EVIL GUY: Sweet. Evil Guy receives a notification on his phone. EVIL GUY: OK, he bought it. I've been paid for the mission. The "RT-2504" transforms back into Roman. "RT-2504": Awesome. Now, looks like I'm gonna have to learn the real Roman's personality if I want to keep myself hidden from him. Now, what do we do now? EVIL GUY: Well, I was going to head home... Suddenly, a drone flies down from above and showers the T-2504 with searing flames. EVIL GUY: Ahh! Evil Guy jumps back as the flames surround the T-2504. EVIL GUY: My employer must have used the "intelligence" I gathered against you! Are you OK? The T-2504 proceeds to "melt" back into a liquid substance as he delays himself from responding. A hologram of Dr. Wahwee materializes from the top of the drone and cackles triumphantly. DR/ WAHWEE: Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! I've finally done the impossible and defeated an Undefeatable! My induction into the Lower Counsel of Undefeatables is imminent! As the T-2504 listens, he secretly sends a text message to Chuck Norris telling him that Dr. Wahwee is still ineligible as a Lower Undefeatable and he exploited a "weakness" that is fake. Just then, the sky darkens and a bolt of lightning strikes the ground. From it emerges a single, stoic figure: Chuck Norris himself. CHUCK NORRIS: STOP! Time freezes around Evil Guy, Chuck Norris, the T-2504, and Dr. Wahwee's drone. CHUCK NORRIS: T-2504, I received your text. Although I technically know your "weakness" was fake, so was the T-5001's when you fought it. When I brought you to the Undefeatable Palace to be inducted into the Undefeatables, you had only defeated two of the T-5001's five-and-a-half forms. Even then, you were technically fighting a corrupted clone of the T-5001, and not the original. EVIL GUY: Wait, what does this mean for T's Undefeatable status? CHUCK NORRIS: (Sternly) Quiet, you! Evil Guy wets himself in fear. CHUCK NORRIS: I'm leaving this one to the UnRank Scales. THOMAS! Thomas the Tank Engine, the Undefeatables' personal taxi, rides down from the heavens on a rainbow. CHUCK NORRIS: Take the T-2504 to the UnRank Scales and pick up this "Dr. Wahwee" character on the way. I'll see to it that the T-2504's mortal friend goes home. The T-2504 transforms out of the liquid again, this time becoming Sonic. T-2504: Well, alright! The T-2504 then jumps in Thomas. THOMAS: All aboard! Thomas takes off as Chuck Norris lifts Evil Guy and power-leaps across the land, all the way to Evil Guy's tower. CHUCK NORRIS: Evil Guy, I know you and the T-2504 are friends... EVIL GUY: ...But don't meddle in the Undefeatables' affairs? CHUCK NORRIS: Well...do so at your own risk. Chuck Norris power-leaps across dimensions, landing on top of the UnRank Scales outside the Undefeatable Palace. Meanwhile, the T-2504 waits in Thomas as Dr. Wahwee sprints out of his laboratory. DR. WAHWEE: Yes! Thomas the Tank Engine! I've heard about you. You ferry the Undefeatables across dimensions! THOMAS: That's right, hop in! Dr. Wahwee hops into Thomas as he takes off. Then, as the mad scientist turns to see the T-2504, he falls backward in shock. DR. WAHWEE: Wait, how are you here? I thought you were dead! I saw you melt! The T-2504 leans towards Dr. Wahwee's ear. T-2504: (Whispering) Some good ol' fashioned trickery... DR. WAHWEE: (Smirking) Is that so? THOMAS: We're here! Thomas the Tank Engine stops at the massive, golden UnRank Scales. Atop them stands Chuck Norris. T-2504: Finally. The T-2504 steps out of Thomas. CHUCK NORRIS: NOW, DR. WAHWEE, YOU MUST CLIMB INTO ONE OF THE PANS OF THE UN-RANKING SCALES! Dr. Wahwee sprints faster than humanly possible, leaping into one of the giant, golden pans of the scales. His voice chip has now sprouted glowing wires that run from his throat down to his ankles. CHUCK NORRIS: NOW, I WILL SUMMON AN UNDEFEATABLE TO JUDGE AGAINST YOU. SINCE YOU BESTED THE T-2504 IN BATTLE, HE WILL BE THE ONE TO TRY TO DEPOSE YOU. IF YOU SUCCEED, I WILL JUMP DOWN FROM THESE SCALES AND PERSONALLY PULVERIZE THE T-2504. IF HE SUCCEEDS, I SHALL DO SO TO YOU INSTEAD. T-2504: Oh man... CHUCK NORRIS: NOW, T-2504, YOU MUST CLIMB INTO THE OTHER PAN OF THE UN-RANKING SCALES! T-2504: Alright. The T-2504 does a spin-jump onto the other pan of the UnRanking scale. CHUCK NORRIS: Now...you will be judged. The wires stretching across Dr. Wahwee's body stretch and tighten around him like a web, growing and tightening into a ball on his back. Atop the UnRank Scales, Chuck Norris brings a single hand down in a full-body karate chop, sending astronomically powerful vibrations reverberating through the scales. The T-2504 slowly gains an uneasy feeling, as he tries staying on the scales. DR. WAHWEE: Hah! The bundle of wires on Dr. Wahwee's back explodes outward, revealing a newly formed jetpack underneath. Dr. Wahwee uses the jetpack to stabilize himself as the pan quakes beneath his feet. The T-2504, however, uses fast running to run around the pan. CHUCK NORRIS: STOP! Everyone and everything freezes immediately. CHUCK NORRIS: Dr. Wahwee, your jetpack... DR. WAHWEE: It's a natural part of me! I grew it myself! CHUCK NORRIS: That's not the problem. I noticed that while you were stabilizing yourself, you lifted yourself off the pan! DR. WAHWEE: Wait, that's what gave me away? And here I thought it was my T-2504 voice chip... Chuck Norris' glare grows stormy, his voice thunderous. CHUCK NORRIS: WHAT?! DR. WAHWEE: Oops. T-2504: Oh boy, here we go. (Snickering) Chuck Norris jumps down on top of Dr. Wahwee, who transforms his jetpack into a helmet. The helmet shatters upon contact with Chuck Norris, who rips the voice chip from Dr. Wahwee's throat, leaving only some wires embedded in Dr. Wahwee's skin. CHUCK NORRIS: T-2504, this chip originated from you. How would you prefer to solve this situation? T-2504: Contain and suppress it. If all else fails, take it out. CHUCK NORRIS: Well, go ahead. I'll be here if things get out of hand. T-2504: Alright. The T-2504 begins looking for a container for the chip. DR. WAHWEE: I dun think tho! The wires that remain embedded within Dr. Wahwee's body stretch across his nervous system, enhancing his physical and mental skills to cosmic proportions. DR. WAHWEE: Hah! Dr. Wahwee delivers a light-speed roundhouse kick to the T-2504. He is sent flying, yet holds onto the chip and floats. He transforms into Himura Kenshin and unsheathes his sword as he faces his attacker. DR. WAHWEE: You think conteynin the thip will thop me?! Dr. Wahwee grins, sprinting towards the Undefeatable Palace. And yet, the T-2504 flies towards him at a very fast speed, swiping his sword at his neck once he gets close enough. The open wound is immediately covered in a rapidly-growing web of wires. DR. WAHWEE: Ekthulunt! It'th adwancing! I'm gwowing stwonguh! Dr. Wahwee reaches the doors of the Undefeatable Palace as Chuck Norris lands directly behind the T-2504. CHUCK NORRIS: T-2504, listen. Dr. Wahwee may not know this, but once you two are inside the palace, you will be physically restricted from doing each other harm. You may think so much as a violent thought towards one another, but you won't be able to lift a finger to do anything about it. T-2504: Got it. The T-2504 runs inside, planning to use himself as bait for Dr. Wahwee to fall for. However, Dr. Wahwee is already inside. DR. WAHWEE: Ah-HA! I... Dr. Wahwee attempts to pounce on the T-2504 from behind, but only ends up fidgeting in place and flailing his arms uncomfortably. DR. WAHWEE: Wh...whuh's gowin on? Why can't I...attack you? T-2504: That's the full power of my durability in effect. DR. WAHWEE: Yoah bwuffing. I hoid Chuck Nowwis outside. I knew you'd wesowt to dethepthion, jutht like the wetht of them. Dr. Wahwee slowly walks towards the T-2504, arms raised in the air. DR. WAHWEE: Now, befoah you thay anything, I know about the pwopuhtieth of the thip, how it hath a life of ith own and theemth "evil." I jutht want a way to thpeak wike evewywone elthe. I altho know you have cwoning and thape-thifting powuhs. Can you do anything foh me? T-2504: Hmm... Fine, I'll fix your voice, but we'll make a deal that is to be STRICTLY followed at all times after the surgery. DR. WAHWEE: Fine. What ith it? T-2504: You promise me STRICTLY NOT to steal anymore voice chips and/or do anymore crime after I fix your voice. Deal? DR. WAHWEE: Vewy weww. I can pwomise that. T-2504: Okay then. DR. WAHWEE: OK, what do we need to do fuhst? T-2504: A check-up, mein dear. DR. WAHWEE: (Nods) Go ahead. The T-2504 pulls out a magnifying glass with light and begins checking. Dr. Wahwee leans his head back as his voice chip pulsates with a myriad of colors. T-2504: Ah. And now to begin ze surgery. Be varned, zis won't be pretty. DR. WAHWEE: Got it. The T-2504 slowly reached for the chip as the scene cut to Marc122 driving to RT Studios while singing "Holy Diver" in Coco's voice. If this disappoints you, we're sorry for your inconvenience. MARC122: Holy diver, you've been down too long in the midnight sea... Ohh, what's becoooming of meee... Ride the-- Marc122 is interrupted by a message from Rooster Teeth on his computer. It reads "Hi, thanks for your submission! We have a project you might be interested in. Details are attached to this email. Thanks again, Rooster Teeth." MARC122: (Natural voice) Sweet. Hmm... Marc122 then checks the details in the email while driving. As the attachment loads on his phone, a roadblock appears directly ahead of him. Marc then makes a sharp glance at the windshield to notice the roadblock, then almost immediately hits the brake pedal. The roadblock is revealed to be a massive pile of Rooster Teeth merchandise. MARC122: Huh... RT merchandise? Cool. Marc then parks his car and gets out of it as he walks up to the pile. He then checks his phone to see if the attachment finished loading. A random idiot then slowly sticks his head in front of Marc to look at the phone.(I dunno if this is allowed, lol, erase this addition if it's not a allowed, and yes I read the rules)